ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapped PT 1/Original
Traped PT 1 'is the 1st episode of BTFF 10. Plot ''We see Reo writing something on his computer. Reo: Almost done! He presses Enter. Then the scene switches and we see ISM sitting by His Laptop. He presses enter. We see Ahmad, he's writing a page Ahmad: aww man! Cmon Stupid Connection! We see Ulti writting a POTO episode. Ulti: The latest POTO ep! Ready! He presses enter. We see HF sitting by his Computer HF: Just Gonna Add a new Update! he presses enter. we see Ren by His Laptop Ren: What to do? he presses random page on the wiki. We see Ultra by His Computer. he preses enter. We See Bty by His Copmuter. Bry: Have to write the 3rd episode of BTDW anyway! He presses the edit Button. we see Mark. Mark: if i'm back , better edit something He presses Edit. We See Diamond Editing Diamond: When Will reo make the pic?! He presses save. A Bright light appers. Each character is shown again with the bright light. The light takes over the screen. We see A Blue space, simmilar to the Forge of Creation, And a Black Ground, black like the Wiki's background. The 10 Users appear wiyja flash of light!. everyone looks at them selfs. Ulti: Where am i? Ultra: Who are you? Ulti: Who Are you? Ahmad and Reo Look at the ground. Ahmad: Guys! We Zoom Out and See a Writting saying "Ben 10 Fanfiction". '''Brake We see them All Looking at each other. '' Ahmad: So you're reo? Reo: Well on Wiki, yes! Mark: Maybe let's Just go with our Usernames??? Diamond: Yeah! Bry: Sure! HF: Where are we? Ahmad: My Idea - BTFF ISM: You sure? Reo: Well I see The Ben 10 logo over there Mark: Good Point! ''Paradox appears ISM: Who the heck? Ahmad: Profesor Parodox? Mark: WTF? Parodox: Hello, Users of BTFF Ulti: How is this even possible? Paradox: You see, All the Images in this wiki are Alive, but everyone with pages has powers. Ultra: What about series pages and Episode pages Parodox: Well, see foe you're selfs. But later. Now... ISM: Why are we here? Diamond: Wh- Hey! I wanted to say that! Parodox: Maybe some of you remember the old "Troll" YJ?! Mark: So? Parodox: Supposedly, he has Uploaded a Virus to take the wiki over, and The Wiki Protection shield has falled, so the Wiki Protection called you in! Now i must go! He Trhows a Laptop to Mark Parodox: Maybe it will help. He dissappears Mark checks the Laptop. Meanwhile ISm Sees a Yellow Hill. he walks to the left side of it. The Hillstarts ti Shring, as the Place where ISM Stands Starts to grow ISM: Help Me! The Others Walk on the place where the 1st hill use to be. The place starts to Grow. and ISM's Hill starts to Shrink Bry: Jump on! ISm jumps on the other kill. The Hill stops Growing. They look Around. '' Mark: So we are in the main page. HF: Look! ''He points at a Green Link Far away. Reo: The Recent Wiki Activity, let's see what's there Ulti: What if when we step ina Green Link, we fall in the page? Ahmad: Good Point! Ultra: So watch out for Libks and Images! Everyone: Alright! They Start Running. And The screan fades Black THE END Characters *Reo (Reo 54) *ISM (InsideSpace'sMind) *Ahmad (Ahmad15) *Ulti (UltiVerse) *HF (Hanyfadil) *Ren (Ren X-King) *Ultra (Ultra3000) *Bry (Brywarrior) *Mark (Mark The Alien) *Diamond (Diamondface) *Professor Paradox Villains *YJ (Mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:BTFF 10 Category:BTFF 10 Episodes Category:Reo 54